Yo Debí Creerte
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: No, no quería saber nada más de aquella persona, lo amaba pero no era correspondido, así que… ¿para qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua?, cuando puedes tirarte por un precipicio…


Volví n.n, a petición de: Maya-chan! Y Belarius-chan! He traído la rara pareja de Midorikawa x Kazemaru!

* * *

><p>Debí creerte<p>

.

No, no quería saber nada más de aquella persona, lo amaba pero no era correspondido, así que… ¿para qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua?, cuando puedes tirarte por un precipicio…

-Midorikawa, porque no aceptas las cosas tal y como son? –Pregunta su querido amigo mientras que lo sigue bajando las escaleras-

-de que me estás hablando Kazemaru –suspira fuertemente y se detiene- acaso de nuevo tus celos no te dejan ver la realidad –le dice molesto- él me está esperando, y sé que es importante nuestra cita

-no quiero que te lastimen, y aunque sé que hago lo posible para que te quedes, siempre te largas para verte con él –hace una pausa- verdad?

-ya cállate –lo empuja para que caiga en el suelo y mientras este se levanta Midorikawa sale de su casa compartida para poder hablar con su "querido"-

-Si solo no te chocaras con la realidad –despues de estas palabras suena el timbre del celular de Riuuji; ya sabía porque su insistencia en verlo, Hiroto lo había llamado de nuevo…

Sus pies caminaban por sí solos, no era necesario que viera el camino porque, ya se lo había aprendido, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y su mirada fija hacia el suelo, estaba muy emocionado y debía guardar la compostura; siempre le había gustado su amigo Hiroto, pero este nunca lo besaba o lo acariciaba, pero esta llamada lo estaba alegrando con demasía, sentía que algo le iba a confesar su amor platónico, y es por eso que sin llegar a darse cuenta ya había golpeado varias veces en la puerta de Kiyama.

-veo que no tardaste –dice un sonriente Hiroto mientras que Riuuji entra y se sienta en un sofá-

-estaba cerca –dice excusándose- por cierto –hace una pausa- para que me llamaste?, dijiste que era algo importante

-si es importante lo que te debo decir –Midorikawa se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al mayor- mira, es que yo tengo sentimientos y pues verás –el peli manzana cada vez estaba más feliz, se le estaba declarando, siempre había soñado eso pero hoy, hoy era una realidad- hoy te quería decir que tengo novio

-como? –no se lo podía creer acaso no era él?-

-sí, es que como tú eres mi mejor amigo te quise contar de primeras para que me ayudes a que el resto de jugadores Inazuma nos tolere –tolere?, eso significaba que no era él, pero entonces…

-quién es? –pregunta siendo la persona más masoquista de este mundo, le dolía sí, pero debía saber con quién había perdido el corazón del pelirrojo-

-es Mamoru-kun –responde con una dulce sonrisa, la cual sin darse cuenta acababa de destrozar el corazón de Midorikawa-

-los felicito –abraza a su amigo mientras que varias lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus orbes- espero que la pases muy bien, y que lo ames –cae una lagrima al suelo- me debo ir!

-estás seguro? –pregunta mientras ve que el chico con la cabeza agachada asiente levemente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia atrás, la culpa no era de él, eso lo sabía muy bien Riuuji, pero el amor es algo demasiado complicado de comprender y el joven eso también sabía, pero lo que quiso darse cuenta fue que él no era el amado del albino, y aunque muchas veces se lo repitió Ichirouta nunca lo escuchó, solo porque "estaba celoso de Hiroto y Él", celos?...  
>era lo que menos sentía su amigo porque entre ellos dos no había nada-<p>

-sí, solo que me debo ir, Kaze-chan me necesita y casi no me deja venir –_porque me quería proteger-_ nos vemos –sale rápidamente de esa casa y comienza a correr hacia la casa que compartía con su asexuado amigo, cuando llegó a esta se tumbó en medio de la entrada y empezó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana-

-que pasó –pregunta Kazemaru desde la cocina, seguramente estaba preparando su comida-

-…- no pudo responder nada, no quería que lo escuchara llorar, no quería que lo viera sufrir, sabía muy bien que se lo había advertido muchas veces, se lo dijo hoy y no le prestó atención, por algo era su mejor amigo y eso no le interesó al momento de hoy que Hiroto lo necesitaba-

-Riuuji! –Grita mientras que se tira a su lado y lo abraza- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hiroto… Hiroto –no podía articular bien alguna palabra- él… está con Endou-kun

-Mido… -el nombrado se tira en sus brazos y sigue llorando-

-debí creerte, tú siempre buscas lo mejor para mí y yo no te hacía caso -decía mientras que varias lagrimas salían de sus hermosos orbes

-eso no interesa –lo levanta del mentón mientras que le empieza a limpiar las lágrimas- yo siempre busco lo mejor para ti porque eres importante en mi vida

-Kaze… -sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a besar delicadamente al mayor, sorprendiéndolo mucho por el acto de amor.

El beso era sencillo y muy delicado, pero en este el peli manzana le demostraba su cariño y aprecio, sabía que lo amaba no de la misma manera que a Hiroto, pero este tenía algo más fuerte que en verdad lo segaba al momento de ver al peli turquesa sonrojado y encima suyo-

-Te amo Riuuji y espero que… -lo calla el dedo índice de este-

-yo te correspondo y con gusto seré tu novio –los dos sonríen y se vuelven a besar, ya no les importaba nada más, solo su compañero y eso era lo que el resto de su vida iba a ser lo primordial, la felicidad de su pareja…

Riuuji olvidaría a Hiroto y Kaze será muy feliz ayudandolo a superar al pelirrojo, lo sabían muy bien, y aprovecharían esa noche para lograrlo...

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste...<p>

porque la verdad es que mucho tiempo de recapacitar y pensar muchas cosas... He decidido dejar de escribir indefinidamente, es que uhm... u.u no siento que les haya gustado los nuevos fic's o las contis y eso me deprime asi que espero que les guste y sayo!, si me re animo nos volveremos a ver...


End file.
